barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Season 2
How come Falling for Autumn isn't aired on PBS Kids Sprout anymore? -- Rodney 00:04 December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thats what i'm wondering. They need to bring that episode back. It would also be nice if they added Stop Look & Be Safe. -- 02:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I also think that they added Look At Me, I'm Three too. Rodney 00:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) They Aired Look At Me I' am 3 On Sprout? Jeremyallencrispo 21:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) No, Jeremy I was saying that they should aired Look at Me I'm Three on Sprout. -- Rodney 00:60, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Barney's Make-Believe Vacation I also think that Season 2 should've had 20 episodes instead of just 18. And they also should've made another home video for that season. One that is not rare. What do you guys think of the title "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation"? Where it also talks about transportation, and it takes place at Min's house. That would've been an awesome Barney Home Video what do ya think? -- 01:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I guess you're right. That video should star Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Min, Kathy, Derek and Shawn. Dcelano 01:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) And don't forget David. Plus that video would've been about transportation. Plus if that video existed, here's what the song list would've been. Song List: #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke Of York #Imagine A Place #Let's Go On An Adventure #Sing A Song Of People #Riding In The Car #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #The Wheels On The Bus #Down By The Station #I've Been Workin On The Railroad #She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain #Hurry Hurry Drive The Firetruck #The Airplane Song #Sea Medley (Sailing Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow The Man Down, My Blankey Lyes Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Count The Stars #I See The Moon #Akin Drum #It's Good To Be Home #Imagine A Place (Reprise) #I Love You It sucks that this idea is impossible now, The Lyons Group should've made this video. 02:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Also, if there were 20 episodes for this season, here's how the order would've been. #Help Protect The Earth @ #Falling For Autumn #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue, And Circles Too! #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! #Hoo's In The Forest? #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups For A Day! #Picture This #An Adventure In Make-Believe #The Exercise Circus #Look At Me, I'm 3! #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #My Favorite Things #Stop, Look, And Be Safe! #The Alphabet Zoo #Having Tens Of Fun! #No Matter Where They Are * #A Very Special Delivery! (@ Would've been another episode about saving the earth.) The song list for this would've been #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day! #Help Protect The Earth #Old MacDonald #Over In The Meadow #Six Little Ducks #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away, & It's Raining It's Pouring) #If All The Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Growing #The Little Bird #Mr. Sun #Clean Up #Help Protect The Earth (Reprise) #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Micheal, Derek, Shawn, Kathy Tosha, & Min. (* Would've been about Barney and the kids cheering up the new girl Kelly (from Barney Live) because she misses her old friends and help her understand that no matter where her old friends are, they're still her friends.) The song list for this would've been #Barney Theme Song #Lookin Around My Neighborhood #No Matter Where They Are #Look Through The Window #The More We Get Together #Diez Ameigos #The Clapping Song #If You're Happy And You Know It #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #Someone To Love You Forever #That Is What It Means To Be A Friend #No Matter Where They Are (Reprise) #The Friendship Song #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Micheal Tina, Luci, Derek, David, Shawn, Julie, Kathy, & Kelly. 03:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Um, uh... I just recorded this episode on Sprout yesterday. P.S. I am "Jonghyunchung" at the regular Wikipedia. FirePuppy 20:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) In the "No Matter Where They Are" episode, how the cast featured B.J. and Luci, that would of been the only time they would appear together. It would've also been the only time Luci got to see Shawn with glasses, the only time she'd ever get to meet David, Julie, and Kelly, and the only time she'd ever get to see the shorter Baby Bop. Look At Me, I'm 3! and My Favorite Things shoud of been released on home video.